1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to electronic devices and methods for providing information in electronic devices and more particularly, to an electronic device and a method for providing information in an electronic device which controls driving of a rotations member.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various types of electronic devices are being used in the house and technical advances are leading to the development of further such electronic devices for use in the home.
A home device, which is in the form of, e.g., a smart home device, may transmit and receive information to/from other electronic devices, user mobile devices, or external communication devices through a communication network in the house.
Such home device-type electronic devices provide users with a diversity of services necessary for home life and relevant information that allows users to notice various pieces of information and circumstances arising in the house which the users themselves would otherwise fail to do so.
As set forth above, such a home device-type electronic device may communicate information with objects or user devices through a home network and provide resultant information to users.
However, if providing useful information to a user through an interaction with an object or the user, the electronic device provides only input information, so that a target to be interacted with may not be clearly recognized. Accordingly, in order to precisely determine whether the information provided from the electronic device is information for the user or another person, the user should move in a display direction in which the information is displayed and check the corresponding information. When the user cannot move to a location of the display of the electronic device to check the information, the user may have difficulty in rapidly and precisely identifying the provided information.